


Kiss me Silly

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [20]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Kiss Bet, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: It can't be that hard to get three hundred kisses in thrity days, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super, super cute ^-^

Three hundred kisses, that had been what Emily had dared him, he was only at ten. He wasn’t sure how on earth he was going to even get three hundred. He had till the end of November, and well he was so far behind. Emily had said it would be easy, ten a day. Easy his ass, getting people to kiss him… or just kissing people had to be so difficult. With only ten days left he should be around two hundred kisses. Nolan and smirked and laughed at him when he had complained about having to give away three hundred kisses. The strange thing was that Nolan hadn’t been really seen since and Jack was starting to get worried.   
He knew that their relationship wasn’t the greatest but if Nolan didn’t want to be kissed he didn’t have to be. Jack would never force any kisses on the man. That wasn’t like him. He wished that Nolan knew that. So here he was looking for the man so that he could tell him that. He just wanted his buddy back, maybe he would be able to get more kisses for him.   
A kissing booth was a stupid idea in his head, but now he was thinking that may be the only way to get all the kisses that he needed. Just as he was rounding a corner he spotted Nolan. He ran up to him grabbing him from behind. It wasn’t all that hard to spin him around and pin him to the wall closest to them. Jack noted that Nolan looked so vulnerable standing caged in his arms. He almost wanted to slip down and kiss him, but just as he was he stopped.   
Nolan stared face flushed lip bitten, he looked so confused. Jack scrunched his forehead up, Nolan wasn’t avoiding him because he didn’t want to be kissed. He was avoiding him because he wanted to be kissed. Jack dropped his head on Nolan’s shoulder and let out a soft laugh. He felt Nolan tense but Jack wouldn’t be having that. He lifted his head peppering kisses along Nolan's shoulder and neck all the way up to his mouth until they were facing each other.   
Nolan hadn’t lost his flush, if anything he had gained a darker one. Soft kisses were pressed into his cheeks and under his eyes. Then some one his eyelids and just before he pulled away a soft peck to the lips.   
Nolan’s eyes flashed open and Jack squeezed his hand before walking away. That was fifty kisses right there. He hopped that Nolan would follow him. And if he didn’t he would have to come back and carry him away, he just swore that Nolan would like to keep some of his dignity intact.   
Before he got to far he heard Nolan’s voice, “Jack…?”  
Oh so questioning, he couldn’t have that. “Come on Nolan.”  
There was silence then a rush of feet upon the ground as Nolan caught up with Jack face still pink but he was smiling. Jack smiled too, seeing Nolan smile always made him smile. He knew for a fact that he would be giving those three hundred kisses and then so many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day in and another day done


End file.
